


They Forgot

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's your birthday, Natasha is friend goals, Polyamory, Wanda and Bucky get called away on a "mission", ends fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Bucky and Wanda don’t tell Y/N happy birthday before they leave for a mission, what will Y/N do as they wait for them to come back? Did they really forget?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 39





	They Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 for my best friend Empyreanwritings birthday :)

Rolling over in your bed, you frowned when you noticed no one was in the bed beside you, usually at least one of them was still in bed with you, after you laid there for a moment, you sat up with a sigh as you forced yourself out of bed, all you had wanted was to spend your morning curled up between Wanda and Bucky, but it seems they had other plans as you went and changed into some comfortable clothes before you left the room and headed for the compound’s kitchen.

When you got there, you heard the clanking of pans and some Russian curse words come from Wanda “Everything okay in here?” You asked, looking at her then at Bucky who was in an interesting outfit “Kiss the chef, hm?” You teased, going and tugging the string of the bright pink apron that Wanda must’ve forced on him before you leaned up and kissed him, going and kissing Wanda’s cheek since she was focused on the pancakes that she was currently making on the stove.

“So this is why you two left me be” you said, looking at them and hearing Wanda give a small chuckle “Bucky and I have a lot to do today, we wanted to get a good breakfast in” she said, causing your heart to drop “Oh? What do you guys have to do? I might be able to help” you offered, looking at them and trying to be hopeful with it as Bucky looked up from where he was chopping up some vegetables for the omelets that they were going to be making in a bit “We have to go on a mission” he said, causing your heart to break as you looked at them “I see… Okay” you said, staring at them as they talked to one another, you giving them kisses when they headed out after you all had eaten… Had they really forgotten your birthday?

As the day went on, you tried to find ways to distract yourself, smiling every time one of the other Avengers would wish you a happy birthday until Natasha came up to you “Hey… Wanna work out?” She asked, able to tell you wanted to distract yourself and not going to push you for any answers which is what you loved about her “Yeah, let me just change and I’ll meet you in the gym” you said, giving her a small smile before heading up to your shared bedroom.

“Focus, Y/N” Natasha scolded after knocking you on your ass for the fifth time, able to tell you weren’t focusing on what was going on around you “I’m sorry, I can’t” you said, laying down on the floor and covering your face with your arms “What’s going on?” She asked, kneeling down beside you and waiting for you to calm down so you could speak “They forgot… It’s my birthday today and Bucky and Wanda forgot” you said finally, sitting up and looking at Natasha who gave you a sad look “Oh honey, I doubt they forgot” she said, knowing just how much those two loved you “They went on a mission and they weren’t even going to tell me about it if I hadn’t of caught them making breakfast this morning” you said, looking at her and watching as Natasha reached over and rested a hand on your shoulder “I know they didn’t forget, it was probably a last minute thing and they were rushing, you know how Fury is” she said, giving your shoulder a squeeze “Yeah…” You said, not fully believing it but at the same time how could you not? “Come on, lets finish this up” she said, offering her hand which you took before she pulled you up.

After working out with Natasha for about an hour or so longer, you got into the shower, washing away all the sweat and all your troubles that you had weighing you down, not hearing the door to the bedroom open before you stepped out of the shower and dried yourself off, going into the closet that was attached to the bathroom and changing into some pajamas, you weren’t planning on doing anything else for the night before you headed out of the bathroom, freezing when you saw all the lights off and candles lit, looking around and seeing all sorts of decorations and the coffee table in your room filled with food, pizza, hot wings, popcorn, and the tv with Netflix on, finally focusing on Bucky and Wanda standing by the door to your room “Happy birthday” they said simultaneously, smiling at you as you felt tears well up in your eyes.

“You guys didn’t forget?” You asked softly, looking around at all the stuff they had set up in the small period of time you had been in the bathroom “Of course we didn’t forget, sweetheart” Bucky said, going over to you and pulling you to him, crushing you in a bear hug as he kissed the top of your head “We could never forget your birthday, moya lyubov” Wanda said, going and joining in on the hug, kissing the back of your head “We love you so much” Bucky said, pulling back and smiling at you before he wrapped his arms around both of you “I love you guys too… So much” you said, smiling at them and wrapping an arm around Bucky, taking Wanda’s hand with your free hand “How about we get started on that food and Netflix, hm?” Wanda suggested, smiling at you and leaning over to kiss your nose before she went to get everything set up to pick a movie, you unable to keep the large grin off your face as you followed her and sat down on one of the many pillows, the three of you choosing a movie before you grabbed yourself some food and a glass of wine before snuggling up against your two favorite people in the whole world, watching Twilight minus Bucky’s complaints, but you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
